roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcane Government
Overview The Arcane Government (A.G.) is essentially the police organization in the Arcane World, consisting of a diverse group of wizards. Their main objective is to hunt down criminals, protect the good, and enforce order on the Seas. Their main base is located in the Fifth Sea, and they are led by Shockwave Curse user, Valencia, who is rarely seen going into battle herself. Secretly, the A.G. are controlled by a group called the Grand Table, which consists of four Curse users who survived the fight between Theos and Durza and took Curses in order to gain eternal life. Joining The player may join by talking to the A.G. Recruiter at the front desk at any of the A.G. bases. In the First and Second Sea, a Recruiter can be found in large buildings called Outcast Tower and Freedom Lookout; respectively. The A.G. doesn't have a building in the Third Sea, only a small camp on one of the wilderness islands, but you can still be recruited on an A.G. ship docked next to the island. IslandAG1.png|Outcast Tower, the A.G. prison tower in the 1st Sea. FreedomLookout.PNG|Freedom Lookout, the A.G. prison tower in the 2nd Sea. AG Camp Third Sea.jpg|A.G. Camp, an A.G. outpost in the 3rd Sea The requirements of becoming an A.G. member is that the player must be at least level 40, have a reputation level of friendly or higher, and not be in a clan. Gaining a reputation below neutral (160 and lower) will not allow you to join the A.G. and cause you to be kicked out if you already happen to be in it. AG Soldier.png|Basic appearance on joining the A.G. Captain.png|Captain, achieved with 35 AGR AG Grand Captain.png|Grand Captain, achieved at 100 A.G.R. Lieutenant.png|Lieutenant, achieved with 300 AGR When joining, the player starts off as a Soldier, with their clothing replaced with the default soldier clothing: a white tank top, long blue jeans, a blue scarf, and an A.G. branded cap. Any equipped weapons and hair stays the same. Armor that is worn still grants their stats, however; they are just disguised. Upon joining, players spawn at the A.G. base associated with the Sea they spawn in. As an A.G. member, the player loses the ability to hunt bounties. However, when defeating any negative reputation player, members still send them to jail, as well as receiving one A.G.R. (Arcane Government Respect) and lamina depending on the amount of bounty of the captured player reward by the A.G. Promotion The new recruits start out as soldiers, and as they defeat more low-reputation players, they will rank up. Different ranks also give a change in character appearance. If the player ranks up to Grand Captain, accessories and head armor will no longer be disguised only on this rank. All obtainable player ranks include: * Soldiers: Granted upon joining the Arcane Government. * Captains: 35-99 A.G.R. * Grand Captain: 100-299 A.G.R. * Lieutenant: 300+ A.G.R. All unobtainable A.G ranks include (Following on from Lieutenant): * Lieutenant Commander * Commodore * Rear Admiral * Vice Admiral * Admiral * Fleet Admiral * Grand Admiral (Valencia, Shockwave Curse User) A.G. NPCs Standard A.G. soldiers appear as guards at prison tower, and as mobs on ships, similar to pirates. They cannot harm players with a positive reputation nor can the player with a positive reputation harm them either (same goes with A.G. players). Killing soldiers will result in a fall in a player's reputation but does not raise their bounty. If a player's reputation level is below neutral, both the A.G. soldiers stationed at the prison islands and A.G ships will initiate combat A.G.ainst them, and prison tower port cannons will fire cannonballs at their ships. If killed by an A.G. player or NPC, the player is brought to jail, lowering 20% of their bounty and removing half their on-hand lamina. Currently, there are two A.G. NPCs that use magic rather than weapons. They are captains in-charge of prison towers: Captain Barron of Outcast Tower and Captain Ulysses of Freedom Lookout. The former uses Light, while the latter uses Earth. A compilation of names and ranks of A.G NPCs are found here, though subject to change. Jail One way or another, players may end up in jail, in which they are stuck in a jail cell, significantly stripped of their bounties and lamina, and lose the ability to perform any meaningful action beyond high-jumping, accessing the menu, using emotes, and talking to NPCs. The jail time may be extended depending on the bounty or act. Some ways one may become jailed are: * Combat logging, usually when leaving in the middle of, or a brief moment after, fights. * Dying from being bounty hunted. * Dying from an A.G. player at negative-reputation. * Turning yourself in. (This puts you in jail for longer, but removes your bounty) At the end of the jail time, a hint box will notify the player and they will promptly be teleported to the closest wilderness island to the prison tower; this is the Ice Maze Island for the First Sea, Trinity Oasis for the Second Sea, and Redwood Island for the Third Sea. From here, the player is able to dock a boat to sail. Players who combat logged at a neutral or higher reputation will have their reputation lowered. When imprisoned, another player is able to break prisoners out. Doing so requires defeating the captain of the prison tower, then proceeding into the jail room and tapping a red button that opens every cell, freeing the imprisoned player. An exception to this is the jail island in the Third Sea, where the red button may be pressed without defeating a captain. Note that if you are an A.G. member and you click the red button, you'll instantly get kicked out of the A.G., and your reputation will immediately fall to Villain; causing the A.G. Soldiers to attack you. If you are not in the A.G., your reputation(if friendly or higher) will fall to neutral. In the First Sea, there are two prisoner NPCs that may share a cell with the player when jailed. Upon interaction, the player may ask "What are you in for?" * One prisoner is dressed in an orange-clad outfit with a peg leg. When asked the question he replies "Everything." * The other prisoner wears an eye-patch, purple tank top, and a pirate leg. When asked the question, he states that he was part of Averill's crew, but was captured by the A.G. He also mentions that he is relieved that he was the only one that was captured. 'Music' 'Trivia' *The A.G. Tower theme is taken from Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, where Link prepares to launch to the Forsaken Fortress. *Many people despise the A.G. due to desultory attacks on players with small bounties who don't mean any harm. *Previously, being freed from jail teleported you right outside the jail, rather than to a wilderness island. *Much like in the lore of the game, pirate players and A.G. players are almost constantly at war with one another. *The Arcane Government share many similarities with that of the Marines from One Piece, including the signature navy blue and white color scheme and the standard issue cap with a logo for lower ranking members. *Captain Ulysses, Kraken, Verdies, and Arthur, the Cursebeard are one of the last few Vastus descendants alive, an extinct race of giants who were killed by Theos' and Durza's combined attack. *Captain Barron of the A.G has a power level of 11,435. *Captain Ulysses of the A.G has a power level of 30,035. *To leave the A.G click on "Menu", "Clan" then click "Leave". Category:Misc